


Taste, Too

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bloodplay, Community: daily_deviant, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has always had a penchant for walking the edge, and so has Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17940) by akatnamedeaster. 



> Written in March 2009 for Daily_ deviant's 4th birthday. Inspired by akatnamedeaster's work [Just A Taste](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/200185.html). Akatnamedeaster, I simply adore your work; thank you for sharing with us. It was extremely hard choosing which of your gorgeous posts needed a story. I finally picked a Severus, although Black came in a swift second. Thank you to angela_snape for the beta, any remaining mistakes you find are my own.

** Taste, Too **

The flash of the blade in the candlelight stole the very breath from his lungs, and still, the sight of that short, smooth edge stirred something in Harry's chest and stomach. He wasn't certain if it was fear or respect of the tool, both of which were smart. He missed what Severus had said and pulled his gaze away from the blade just for a minute but his eyes were brought back to the flat surface of the blade, pointed tip and the garnet-inlaid hilt.

"You want to do what?" Harry breathed and continued to watch as Severus's long fingers turned the handle, showing off the glint in the light.

"Just a taste..." Severus murmured and brought the knife closer, ever so close to his face and Harry could have sworn that the metal moved, was alive when Severus swept his tongue over the back. "Won't hurt a bit."

Harry scoffed, but couldn't take his eyes away. He knew Severus's knives were sharp, so sharp that you could have sliced your finger clean off and not realized it until the digit had fallen away. The pain always showed up once you saw the blood, and it was his blood that he was seeing on the knife again like once before. The clean blade turned in the light, confusing and tempting him with the possibilities. The thought of Wormtail's cold blade as it had seared his skin all those years ago made him hesitate. But Severus wasn't Wormtail.

A scraping sound drew him out of the reverie, and Harry drew in a breath as the edge scraped over the whetstone. The water washed away the flecks of stone as Severus drew the blade over and over the surface. The buzz filled his ears, teasing and taunting him. He followed the shiny silver dripping with the water, and Severus licked the shaft of the knife again. As if Harry could resist that tongue...

"A sharp knife makes a clean cut..."

Harry arched a brow.

"Trust me."

Or disobey that siren's song of a voice...

"A-all right," Harry breathed and wrapped his hand around Severus's wrist. "But I don't want to be bound."

Severus nodded once and gently scratched the knife along the stubble of Harry's cheek.

Harry gasped and closed his eyes, listening to the sound while his body, his heart, and his cock tensed. He groaned when the blade left his face, and he gripped his fingers in Severus's robes when Severus’s thin lips bumped roughly against his own. Then the world was turning, and Harry was upended, stripped of his clothing and landed with a muffled thump on the bed. Severus crawled up beside him then lay back, drawing Harry's leg and arse over his chest and shoulder.

Rolling to take the weight off Severus, Harry stared down at his cock; horror and excitement rushed through him as he waited to feel the blade. He flinched as Severus brought it closer, running the flat side against his skin. The metal was warm, not at all like Wormtail's blade, and he arched into the satiny finish as Severus glided the handle over is skin, the rear bolster digging into his flesh. He jumped as the back of Severus's knuckles grazed his cock, and shuddered as he was instantly hard, despite or because of the close proximity.

Arching a brow, Severus smirked and reached up, resting his forearm over Harry's cock, his fingers twirlling the blade around. Turning his head, he licked Harry's thigh, the silky fine hairs tangling then standing up under the onslought of his tongue. He blew across the wet patch, casting a glance at Harry though his legs.

The unreadable emotions in Severus's black eyes mesmerized him just like the knife blade had done, and Harry shivered again. He watched as the shining silver came closer to his skin. _His cock!_ Harry’s mind screamed but Severus's arm was rubbing his foreskin slowly up and down the length of his shaft, blocking the metal's surface from contact.

Concentrating on Severus's tongue swirling on his leg, Harry breathed deep, trying to calm himself when the tip of the knife dug into his skin. Even as he watched that point slide into his thigh, he could do nothing but _feel_. Severus had been right; there was no pain until the burn, the swiftness and the realization that he was cut and bleeding for Severus hit him all at once. He bit his lip trying not to move, arch into the scrape or cry out.

Severus drew the blade down Harry's skin, eyeing the dark red beads that appeared and formed a flowing trail down Harry's leg. He palmed the blade, arching up to savour the claret when the hot wetness of Harry's mouth surrounded his own cock. He moaned and closed his eyes, wicking away the crimson trail with just the tip of his tongue.

Harry forgot all about the blade as Severus's bumpy tongue glided over his skin. It was hot, hotter than the blood running down his thigh, and more searing than the pain that had just begun to throb. He felt the scalding wetness slide in between the folds of the cut and he gave into the sensations, bowing up to meet Severus's mouth, coming hard and fast.

Splashes of semen flicked across Harry's skin and Severus drew those in as well, mixing the two salty fluids on his tongue. Harry's mouth had gone lax around his cock, and Severus canted his hips, slowly pushing past the soft smoothness of Harry's lips until they tightened. Then Harry came alive again and sucked, hard, at the same time Severus moulded his mouth around the cut.

Harry siphoned his release out of him and Severus lay back, spent, but still in control enough to quietly sing-spell the slit flesh shut. Breathy pants cooled his prick and Severus waited but a moment before craning his neck to check on at Harry. His eyes were closed and his mouth hovered above Severus's cock, but the expression on his face betrayed his satisfaction. His lips began to curl, and Severus waited.

"I want to taste you, too."

Harry fingers closed around Severus's and the knife's bolster, squeezing then releasing to run his fingers along the spine.

And Severus smirked.


End file.
